pirateslovefandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Bonny
Anne Bonny was a female pirate in the 1700s. She was born sometime between 1697 and 1700 in Ireland. Anne Bonny was born in Ireland but lived in Charleston England. She married James Bonny on her father's request, and she was often seen in the tavern in New Providence. There she met Jack Rackham, the two fell in love and ran off together on the ship Revenge. '' When they captured another ship, one sailor put up a fight, and Rackham told him to lower his sword and he could join the crew. Anne and the sailor became friendly the next while on.One night, Rackham with growing jealousy, goes in with his sword and attacks the sailor. Anne defends him and tries to stop Rackham until the sailor broke up the fight and bared his breasts, revealing he was a woman. Her name was Mary Read, and she had been dressing like a man most her life. She and Anne became best friends, and the 3 pirates became feared throughout the Caribbean. In battles, Anne would show her breasts as a distraction and made it easier to kill. One night, Rackham and the crew were drunk below the deck, and Anne was with Mary on deck. Then, Anne spotted something on the horizon and took out her spyglass to look and saw it was a Navy ship. Mary and Anne pulled the crew aboard and it is said the Navy ship called to them "''Who are you?" ''to which Rackham replied "''I am Captain Calico Jack Rackham!" ''The Navy ship then started getting closer and started firing at them,the crew put up a fight but were all dead drunk and were defeated and captured. Rackham was sentenced to hang but as he was being suited for his metal cage, he requested to say goodbye to Anne before he was hung.This wish was granted and it is said that Anne replied: "I'm sorry to see you here Jack,but had you fought like a man,you needn't not be hanged like a dog." Anne and Mary were also sentenced to hang, until they lied and "Pleaded their bellies", which was a term for being pregnant. It turns out that Mary really was pregnant, and died in childbirth (It is unknown who she was impregnated with),calling for her friend Anne the whole time in pain. But Anne dissapeared, it is unknown where she went to,but there are many theories, such as, a jailkeep caught sight of her and fell in love and they ran off together but most believe that her father smuggled her out. Anne and Rackham did have a child. Who had taken on the name Cunningham, it is unknown whether the child was abandoned or took on another fate. " ''The two women... were then on board the said sloop,and wore men's jacets and long trousers and handkerchiefs lied aout there heads.... each of them had a machete and a pistol in their hands and cursed and swore at the men..." - From the trial scripts of Anne Bonny and Mary Read 1721 R.I.P Anne Bonny Category:Famous Pirates Category:Woman Pirates